Rainy Day Confession
by chichigal
Summary: A little story inspired from the picture by Gwendy2005 from the Quills and Spills Website.


_Hi I'm Chichigal, here with my first ever Harry Potter fanfic._

_It's Harry / Hemione pairing._

_Hope you like it! Please review_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Rainy Day Confessions **

* * *

Green eyes covered by large round rimmed glasses gazed through the solid somewhat tatty ceiling of Ronald Weasley's Bedroom thoughtfully, then turned to look at the red head laying sleeping peacefully with his customary amount of drool trailing down the side of his jaw.

Previously the sight had made Harry laugh internally, and sometimes out loud. But now... it seemed that any amount of happiness left in him had evaporated, leaving nothing but misery. Not even the harshest of the Dursley's punishments had brought forth this much emotional pain.

All because his god damn mouth had decided to speak before consulting his brain. All because the secret he had buried after countless arguments with himself had broken through every barrier to his traitorous tongue. And all because of this, he had probably lost the most important person in his life.

"Hermione..." He whispered longingly.

A loud snorting echoed in the room, and Harry stiffened abruptly, and turned his attention back again to his red haired best friend, who to his relief was still asleep.

Sighing in relief he threw the warm covers that had nestled him through the long sleepless night off his torso, and silently lifted himself off the bed. Naked feet sank into the old but comfortable carpet, and they quietly led him to the closed curtains of the window.

Still silent in his ministrations, he opened the curtains, and blankly gazed through the transparent glass seemingly admiring the quiet nature of the early morning. His eyes caught sight of the large oak tree, on the summit of the hill a little distance away.

Tears burned his eyes as he continued to stare every moment of his painful experience with his female best friend... that is if she still was his best friend after his bungle. The peaceful picture through the glass panes blurred as the painful scene beneath the tree played yet again before his eyes...

* * *

"Goodness sake Harry, why can't you tell me what's wrong!"

I watched with hidden amusement as her nose scrunched up in her characteristic haughtiness. But unfortunately for him, he hadn't done so well in hiding all his amusement, as a smile threatened to break onto his stoic expression.

"Harry..." Scowled the brown haired girl, which of course shifted the smile into a full grown grin as laughter bubbled to the surface. Of course Hermione continued scowling cutely. Patiently she waited for the last guffaw.

"Humph! Here I am trying to see what wrong with you, and all you do is laugh at my face!"

It took every amount of will power not to start laughing again, and his face fell into an apologetic expression.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to laugh, but I mean it when I say I'm all right."

Hermione of course lifted an eyebrow and stared with doubt and suspicion directly into his green eyes, and like every other time she had done this he couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably.

"Look... I'm fine. I'm just stressed about everything with Voldemort..."

"Well, if you sure..."

"I'm sure." Smiled the glasses adorning boy, silently hoping she bought his answer.

To his relief a smile broke across her features, causing the male youth's heart to flutter pleasantly.

"Well... we can't have the boy who lived moping about, can we?"

And with that, Hermione leapt for the startled boy and the two teenagers found themselves playfully wrestling on the green grass. Laughing loudly with a forceful push, Harry laid dazed on the ground, and with a quick bound Hermione had the teenage boy pinned beneath her as she leaned close leaving Harry startled once again.

"I won..." Smirked Hermione as her legs gently squeezed his thighs from her position on top of him.

Harry's heart sped into overdrive at her closeness, and immediately his mind fell into a daze when her heavenly scent invaded his nostrils. He felt every touch of her body, and staring into the warmth of her eyes, he unconsciously muttered three words.

"I love you..."

Hazel eyes widened at the whispered proclamation, and his own green ones diluted with panic, snapped from the haze his mind had previously been in, and immediately the girl leapt away from her previous position on top of the boy who lived.

Now crouched she looked at her best friend wildly and her eyes silently contemplating what he had just confessed. Harry lifted himself into a sitting position, his heart still pounding, but for a different reason. He mentally gulped and with the realisation that his secret was out in the open, he decided that he may as well continue, perhaps this was the moment he had waited for.

"I..."

"Harry...?" She whispered anxiously.

"I... I love you..."

She flinched the moment he repeated his confession, and Harry felt a large sense of dread fill him. He reach a large hand to her stiff arm, immediately it was shrugged off, an expression of hurt melted into place of the loving look that had appeared with his confession.

"Hermione..."

"No... you can't... I..."

"'Mione..." Pleaded the dark haired boy, as he attempted to place his hand onto her again, causing the same reaction.

Tears filled his emerald eyes, as she continued onward with her denials hysterically.

"I can't... Oh God! Why... I've got to go!"

Harry watched her leave, blankly as a tear fell down the stoic features of his cheek like dew onto the soft grass beneath him...

* * *

He sat beneath the large tree silently, memories of when it was once filled with laughter. Before the inevitable scene that had earlier played, which had probably doomed any prospect of a relationship with the brunette. Even that of friendship.

A thunder echoed in the forming rain clouds, and suddenly the darkened skies unleashed a torrent of rain, the ice cold drops harshly pelted his unprotected skin. This chilliness served as a reminder of the harsh reality that was set before him.

His best friend hated him, and every joy that made his life worth living had died with that very thought. He felt emotionally dead. Probably wouldn't be too long before he'd be physically dead as well.

With Voldemort out there with his Death Eaters on the move, he was as good as dead, and the thought didn't scare him as it did not long ago. In fact with his emotional state, he longed for that moment.

"Harry..."

At first he thought his imagination had cruelly place her image before her yet again, and silently he wished the mirage away.

"Harry..."

His eyes diluted as they stared at the form that stood hesitantly before him. She was real. She was here. He stared for a moment, his throat far too dry to speak a word.

"I..."

"I'm sorry... I..."

"Hermione..." He whispered throatily.

"It's ok. I understand."

Confusion clouded her expression, and Harry continued onwards with a forced smile on his face.

"You don't feel that much for me. I understand. I'd rather be your friend than nothing."

Stepping closer, tears invading the ducts of her eyes.

"What if I don't want to be your friend..."

Harry swallowed painfully as his eyes lowered to ground.

"What if I want more?" She continued hesitantly.

His heart froze and immediately his eyes found her own hazel ones. He watched with eager eyes as a tear silently fell down her soft pale cheek. Her eyes gazed longingly at the boy in front of her.

"I panicked, I never thought you'd love me back... I mean..."

She blushed prettily, as Harry felt the shattered pieces of his heart repair themselves at her own confession. He quickly glided to her, his arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer. She made no attempt to shrug him off.

"You love me?" He whispered.

She lifted a hand and placed it onto the smoothness of his wet cheek

"...Yes." She whispered back.

His mouth hesitantly descended onto hers and readily she responded to the caressing of his lips. Happiness filled his soul once more and the harsh cold no longer existed as the warmth of love lit his heart.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! It's only a one-shot so officially this is my only finished fanfic. Yay! Please review!_


End file.
